


The results are always perfect

by totalterror



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Forced Vomiting, M/M, Mild Pet Play, SO MUCH SPIT, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, WIP, Wet & Messy, emtophilla, mild Dom/Sub, spitty, vol3era!sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalterror/pseuds/totalterror
Summary: Joeys into sticking his fingers down people's throat
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Sid Wilson
Kudos: 15





	The results are always perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tw this is nasty
> 
> this is like really short but its also like the longest thing ive written

-

Jo moved his sick covered hand down to where his other hand was working sids cock. 

Joey slowed his hand working sid so it was just going up and down within the same inch, he moved two deep throat spit covered fingers to the underside of sids keening arousal and rubbed slowly. Sid humped into joeys light touch, almost panicked at how light his touch felt and how he needed so so badly to cum and it wasn't enough." not quite yet puppy" joey said trying to subdue softy, sid whined, it felt like he had been holding out for so long. He calmed a little but continued to rut, this time more gently into joeys hand, still panting so hard. Even though it almost pained him, anything to please. 

" just a little more" sid let out almost a sob at that, something like a desperate, disappointed whimper.

Joey haphazardly wiped his hand off on sids stomach and moved that hand to hold sids face and trace his thumb over sids plump, shiny with spit lower lip. Jo loved sids face, he was so so pretty, his lips were definitely one of his favorite features, quite full for conventional standard. He loved giving sid kisses because of how good he was about reciprocating and responding in some way, which he was especially aware of when he was deep in subspace like this. He was happy about any affection or attention he could get and is very touch oriented in this mind space (and just in general).

"open" sid opened his mouth for joeys fingers to slide in, middle finger running over his tongue and continuing back till he felt the wet and deeply spitty entrance of his throat lightly press to his fingers. He continued till sids body jerked and he gagged. Jo wiggled his fingers to the back of his throat till watery vom rushed up into sids mouth, all over joeys hand and sids lap, even some on sids cock. Joey kept his fingers there rubbing sids tongue way back there as he choked and his eyes watered. Jo really had a thing for people choking on shit.

He pulled his fingers back and rubbed them over sids chest and nippels, palming his pecs like tits. He pulled sid into his lap and really got into jacking him, and sid didnt have any qualms about expressing his intense pleasure, chanting thank you's and babbling to Joey about how good he felt. Hips moving into the others hand as it enveloped him, heat building tremendously deep in his belly, abdomen tenseing . He hid his face in jos neck as the sounds he would make got more frantic. " can i cum" he was audibly desperate, joey was tempted to deny him but that would be plain mean "yup". Sid held onto jos shoulder as his breathing picked up signifacatly, almost yelling when he came all over jos stomach and chest some ,almost getting in his long hair.

"very good" jo praised quietly, pulling the tie out of sids hair so he could properly run a hand through it. pretty dark brunette curls, falling an inch past his shoulders joey getting rid of any knots. there weren't many nor was there any puke in it , proving that tying it back was a good idea.

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was shit tell me why like no shade 
> 
> i'm aware of how abruptly this stops


End file.
